The Guardians
by Unholy Trinity
Summary: Alternate Universe: Adventure story, has elements of Lord of the Rings and Fushigi Yuugi. In a world where two kingdoms is in constant battle against eachother, two girls will change everything.
1. Prologue: The Battle of the Rebellions

Disclaimer: No, how hard I wish I DON'T own Harry Potter and all it's characters. I'm not rich, so buzz off!  
  
AN: This fic takes place in an Alternate Universe. Sometime in the Medieval Ages. Try to understand it. I got the idea from Lord of the Rings and Fushigi Yuugi (  
  
********  
  
~*~ Chapter 1: Prologue - The Battle of the Rebellions. ~*~  
  
It seemed that the whole landscape was painted black. Every single soldier of the Kingdom Slytherin was assembled to this ultimate battle. This was a dreaded day. Every single inhabitant of the Kingdom feared this very day, the day Lord Damien Malfoy would battle the rebel Godric Gryffindor. This day would decide if the Kingdom will stay under the tyrannical command of Lord Malfoy, or be taken over by the winner of this very battle.  
  
Lord Damien Malfoy was a cruel man. He was a warrior, a strong one. He was nothing like his grandfather Salazar Malfoy, the ruler who founded the Kingdom, and named it Slytherin. Those were good times, when he and his son were ruling. There was peace and everyone had enough welfare to keep their families, but when Salazar's son died, and his son, Damien took over the throne, everything changed. It was just a matter of time before someone stirred up a Rebellion against the King.  
  
Both Gryffindor and Malfoy had protecting spirits, in the form of beautiful virgins, guarding over them. At this remarkable battle, so important, that the protecting spirits of both sides came to Earthen surface themselves to help in the battle. So it was said in the old documents of the War. On the side of the Malfoys there was Faith, according to old tales a Goddess of Revenge. On the side of Gryffindor there was Cecile, a Goddess of Harmony.  
  
The battle was long and hard. Both sides lost many of their bravest warriors. According to the old documents, the war ended with the battle between the two protecting spirits, Faith and Cecile. It was a magical sight. Light and thunder roared as the two virgins fought. The battle went on for quite a long time, since both Goddesses were equally strong. It only ended when Faith forgot to dodge one attack from Cecile and hit the ground, and hit Cecile back with one last strike. The two protecting spirits were dead, but only their physical forms. Their spirits were captured in the world beyond, only to be let out when their Guardians perform the Ritual.  
  
The war ended sadly. Godric Gryffindor managed to take over about the half of the former Kingdom Slytherin, and thus created a new land, Gryffindor. Godric died soon after the war, as is Damien Malfoy. His son took over the throne, and a fair peaceful time has started. Every 100 years, a girl would be born with a mark on her arm, as a sign of the Guardian of the Goddesses. When the one of the Goddesses was freed, she would guide her protected land to victory mercilessly. Therefore every time when a new Guardian was born, the opposing land would hunt her down and kill her, before she could perform the Ritual.  
  
This went on for decades and decades, until Slytherin welcomed a new King. He was named Lucius. He had complete different thoughts about the old ways. He thought that the best tactic to take over Gryffindor again was to raise up the Guardian and perform the Ritual. So it was done. Three years after his first son, Draco, was born, two girls were born in a small town at the border between Slytherin and Gryffindor. One was Gwendelyn McAvery, born with the mark of the Slytherin Guardian. The other was Lucy Hanover, born with the mark of the Gryffindor Guardian. As the Guardians could only perform the Ritual after their 15th birthday, Gwendelyn and Lucy were left to grow up with their parents. Until the day of their 15th birthday, when the Lord shall come to claim Gwendelyn, their Guardian, and kill the Gryffindor Guardian.  
  
The peaceful life continued for the people of Earth, while the two girls grew up in the border town, happy and safe, like any other girl. Little did they knew of their coming fates, for one day, they would be the ones to change the lives of the two Kingdoms for good.  
  
*******  
  
AN: Was this chapter good or bad? Reviews please!! *smile* I'm using most of the original characters of Harry Potter in this fic (Lucius & Draco!!). The Guardian of Gryffindor is supposed to be Hermione, and the Guardian of Slytherin is most likely Pansy Parkinson (they just have different names, and different personalities). I'll try to update soon!  
  
|B| |o| |t| |t| |o| |m| |o| |f| |F| |o| |r| |m| | | 


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: (see chapter one.. *yawn* Am too lazy.)  
  
*******  
  
~*~ Chapter 2: Fate & Destiny ~*~  
  
The everyday life in the small border town Cassia was pretty boring. Everyone just worked, ate, and slept. There weren't many children living in that town, since it was at the border, and small fights between the Slytherin and Gryffindor patrols were considered perfectly normal.  
  
Two of the children who were born in Cassia were Gwendelyn McAvery and Lucy Hanover. Those two girls were best friends. Always together and always found at some place where they shouldn't be. They were pretty girls, those two. Both had brown hair. Gwen's was a bit darker than Lucy's. Lucy's hair was bushy and always flowing around her face. Gwen's hair was straight and always seemed to be perfect, even after a night's sleep. They both had a weird-looking birthmark on their arms. If you looked carefully, they might even resemble a snake and a lion, which was even weirder, since the mascot of Slytherin Kingdom was a snake, and the Gryffindor's mascot was a lion.  
  
It was the 20th year of Lord Lucius Malfoy's reign. His son, Draco, had just turned 18 last month. A beautiful lad he has become, with his pale blond hair which almost seemed white, always combed backwards and glued to his head into a smooth, yet elegant hairstyle. On his birthday party, almost every noble family in from the whole Kingdom had come to introduce him to their daughters. He had rejected all of them (which was no big wonder, if you looked at those snobby little hussies).  
  
In Cassia, it was just another ordinary day, but not for the two girls. It was their 15th birthday. Their parents were setting things up for the traditional dinner they had every year on the girls' birthday. Yet Gwen and Lucy were nowhere to be seen.  
  
*******  
  
"Gwen? Gwenny? Oh come on, it's not funny anymore!"  
  
Lucy Hanover looked around the wood in despair, frowning. Then a giggle was heard from behind some bushes, and a moment later Gwendelyn McAvery emerged out of them.  
  
"Did you really think I'd leave you behind?" Gwen said with a smirk. "Your parents would skin me alive!"  
  
Lucy smiled as Gwen dusted off her dress.  
  
"We're now 15, Gwen! Practically grown-ups! Imagine all the things we could do!"  
  
Lucy stared at a rose dreamily.  
  
"I could marry Gregory.. And I could start a family. with my own children and all.!"  
  
Gwen snorted.  
  
"Oh come on! I'll never understand why you're so eager to marry! I would delay it as long as possible. I'd hate being attached to a man for all my life."  
  
"But you were never in love! You don't know what it feels like. Believe me, if you fall in love, you'll want to spend every moment of your life with him."  
  
Gwen kicked away a stone.  
  
"Sounds way too mushy for me. And the sun is setting; we should probably go home now. Dinner's almost ready I guess."  
  
Lucy nodded and threw the rose away. They walked through the wood, laughing as Gwen teased Lucy about her secret love, Gregory McDuncan, the miller's son.  
  
When they arrived at the town, Lucy suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes opened wide. Gwen turned around and gasped. The usually peaceful town was filled with riders and soldiers. Some wore Gryffindor uniforms, and some wore the attire of Slytherin. Some were yelling at the opposing soldiers, but most of them were running in and out of the houses, obviously looking for something. Suddenly a trumpet sounded somewhere and two rider came riding in slowly and gracefully. One of them had blond, wavy hair and a beard. He was sir Benedict of Wells, more commonly known as the High General of King Louis Gryffindor. The other rider was pale blond, looking quite young, not older than 18 or 19, wearing black robes with a high collar, and a black cape. He was Lord Draco Malfoy, son of King Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Gwen and Lucy glanced at eachother, hiding behind bushes. They knew that this must be something very important, if the High General and Lord Draco have come to the scene. The two girls stayed behind the bushes, unsure of what to do.  
  
Suddenly branches snapped behind them, and they turned around with a gasp. It was Lucy's mother. They sighed in relief and ran over to her. She shook off their helping hands and croaked with a choking voice:  
  
"Run. run away from here.. Far. possible."  
  
Lucy frowned.  
  
"Why, mother? Mother, are you hurt? Please let me help you."  
  
Lucy's mother slapped away her hand with all the force she could muster at that moment.  
  
"No! Run. away.! Don't ever. show. your marks. go! Go!"  
  
She looks meaningfully at Gwen and Lucy one more time, then dropped to the ground, dead, with a dagger sticking out in her back. Gwen clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes clouding over with tear. Lucy burst out in tears, screaming.  
  
"Mother!! Mother!! Please don't leave me! Mother.."  
  
Gwen clamped a hand over Lucy's mouth.  
  
"Listen to what your mother said! This is serious Lucy, we have to go!"  
  
Lucy nodded, and started to hoist herself off the ground, still crying over her dead mother. Gwen dragged her up and started to run, but it was already too late. Lucy's screams have alarmed some soldiers, and as Gwen looked back, the High General, Lord Draco and some of the soldiers were running towards them. Gwen grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Listen! Get a grip! We must get away from here, understood?? Run, run like the wind. We can't stay together. Just go, and we'll meet at the pond in the clearing, alright??"  
  
Lucy nodded through her tears, and ran off. Gwen looked once more at the nearing soldiers, and set off in a run too.  
  
*******  
  
AN: Reviews please!! ^.^ 


	3. The King's Request

Disclaimer: I don't own. bla bla bla..  
  
AN: This fic will have some romance in it too, later on. For Fushigi Yuugi fans, have you already spotted the similarities? ;) And just to warn you, this fanfic will not contain much of the original Harry Potter storyline, I just used the chars, ( sorry.  
  
********  
  
~*~ Chapter 3: The King's Request ~*~  
  
Gwendelyn:  
  
Gwendelyn ran and ran through the wood, breathing hard and careful not to stumble. Lucy had gone in another direction. She could still hear footsteps and horse hoofs behind her, but less than before. She could only presume some of them have gone after Lucy, but she was not sure. She didn't dare to look back either, too scared she might stumble.  
  
Instead hundreds of questions swam in her head. What was happening? Why was Lord Draco Malfoy himself chasing her, Gwendelyn McAvery, the ordinary girl? What happened to her parents? Did Lucy get away all right? She felt herself slowing down. She couldn't keep running much longer, as she didn't have a good condition anyway. She looked around desperately for a place to hide, but the forest only bore trees. Suddenly a fallen branch doomed out of nowhere in front of her. The dreaded moment came: Gwen tripped over the branch and fell over with a small scream. A searing pain shot through her ankle as she hit the ground. She tried to crawl up again, but her ankle wouldn't hold her. She sat back in despair, watching the soldiers as they neared her.  
  
The first few soldiers who reached her pointed their weapons to Gwen, glaring down at her. They stepped aside as the Lord arrived on horse, flanked by three more riders. Gwen could feel the eyes of the Lord on her as she slowly raised her head to meet the eyes of Lord Draco. The Lord sneered down at her, in a high-and-mighty position on his horse.  
  
"Gwendelyn McAvery?"  
  
He asked her in a calm voice. Gwen hesitated before answering.  
  
"Y-yes. my Lord.."  
  
"You have been requested an audience with King Lucius Malfoy. You're to come to the palace with me."  
  
Gwendelyn frowned. Why was the King asking her to come to the palace? She stayed silent, wondering what to do now. Lord Draco smirked, and held out his hand.  
  
"Will you come with me, milady?"  
  
Gwendelyn glanced at his outstretched hand.  
  
"W-what happened. to my parents? And where's Lucy?"  
  
Gwen asked in a trembly voice.  
  
"All your questions will be answered at the palace."  
  
Gwendelyn looked doubtful, but she couldn't refuse a personal request from the King himself. She reached up and took the Lord's hand he had offered her. Lord Draco smiled, and pulled her unto his horse with an unexpected strength. Gwen was held in front of the Lord protectively. She sat stiff, afraid to squeeze too close to the Lord. She heard the Lord commanding the troops to lead the way back to the palace, and they set off. Gwen squeezed her eyes shut, hanging on tightly to the horse. 'Some birthday.' She thought as they galloped out of the forest.  
  
********  
  
AN: Next chapter will be about what happened to Lucy (aka Hermione, haha). Sorry for writing such short chapters, but oh well. I'll try harder tomorrow. *yawn* 


End file.
